After the last battle and beginning of new life
by lovin.life246
Summary: after the last battle allen wakes up. yullen eventually just not in the first cahpter
1. END and a new begining

A/n: yeah i sorta have to type this on the note pad because my word is very screwy.  
that means i dont have spell check!!!! so dont kill ?  
Summary: after the war. everyone goes their speparte ways. but they say they will meet again a christmas back at headquaters. we will see how everyone went......

disclaimer: i dont own d. gray man if i did i would be very happy

WARNING: 1 its my first fanfic so it may not be that good 2. its yaoi so you know...... if you dont like it dont read. and yes indeed this is yullen (at the end of the second chapter....)

Allen Walker awoke to the smell of anthestetic. His head hurt, his legs hurt, but what hurt most of all was his left arm. Memories started to flow into his mind. the Earl was dead, the noah in him had dissapeared ( that must be why his head hurt), the other noahs were now human, he had fallen down ( most likley the cause of leg pain), and all the innocece had broken (reason for his arm to hurt). He opened one silver eye then the other. He saw Lenalee Lee standing over him looking very worried. Then he remebered fully; he had killed the earl by losing himself to the 14th. He jolted up.  
"OW!"

"Allen-kun, you shouldn't sit up!" Lenalee said grabbing him.  
"seriosly boy, do you want to get even more hurt?" Allen looked over when heard that o-too-fimlllair voice.  
"TYKI?!?!" Allen half asked half screamed.'Oh yeah he was cured of his noah the minute the earl died' he realised after he screamed.  
"baka-moyashi, did you forget allready?" the voice came from a raven haired teen who appeared from behind Lenalee.  
"No bakanda, its just its not every day you wake up in a infirmary and see someone who triend to kill you multiple times" allen said "where is everyone ellse?" Allen asked "resting." lenalee said "we were the only ones who were well enough to come."

*****************************************************************************************************

After a week or so everyone could get up and move. Komui called a meeting for all the exorsits ( and noah)  
"what do we do know?" allen asked "I guess you will decide that for yourselves, for now, but we will meet up here... how about christmas?.....to talk and see eachother, but for now we have to go our separte ways." komoui said sadly 


	2. yullen

A/n; the last one was really short but, this one...... not so much, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut this one will have yullen

Summary: after they went their separte ways they all came back on christmas to enjoy jerry's cooking

disclamier: i dont own d-gray man if i did allen would have super powers

WARNING: YOAI!!!!!!!!!!! and thats it

Yuu Kanda counldn't belive it. he was actully going to the reuion thingy. Why? because deep down (all though he would never adimit it) he cared for everyone and wanted to see them again.  
But some not so deep down feelings were that he wanted to see the moyashi again.  
yes, kanda yuu had realised that he was indeed in love with Allen Walker.  
When? well, when he was sitting in his apartment in the newly rebulit Edo and thinking about how his life had changed since he left hadquarters that day. He had become the cheif of police there. nothing better to do anyway. He found himself wondering about everyone else from the order, most specificly the moyashi 'wait why do i care?'. it when on from there and ended with 'oh my fucking god im head over heels in love with the moyashi'  
his problem was What would happen if Allen knew? thats what kanda was worried about.

"YUUUUUUUU-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Kanda was interrupted by his thoughts by a fucking baka usagi "what do you want you baka usagi?" kanda said amitting a deathly glare "wow yuu, you still are very antisocial...." lavi said "DONT YOU DARE CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME AGAIN YOU FUCKING GAY RABBIT!!" yes kanada was gay too...but no one needed to know that.  
"so cold.........." Lavi replied fake crying "Why the fuck are you here anyway rabbit? aren't you and bookman suposed to be off recording history?" kanda growled "We took time off to record the rest of everyones history! for intance what do you do now to earn a living?" Lavis face brightened up " Why the fuck should i tell you?" kanda answered glaring "because bakanda his job is to record everyones history" both Lavi and kandas heads whipped around at the sound of that voice "ALLEN-CHAN!!!!" Lavi ran and glomped the said boy

Kanda slowly inspected the moyashi who had taken his heart.  
He wore a reverse tux (1) and still wore gloves (even though his arm was now human)  
his hair was still white and he still had the curse mark, though now the curse had turned blue. He looked like he was quite rich. "ok smartass moyashi,what do you do for a living?" Kanda said. yes he was in love with the moyashi, but he didnt have to admit it "i don't need to know what he does..." Lavi groaned " I know hes a famous misicain, well famous across europe at least." Allen blushed "I'm really not that famous!" he said modestly and while waving his hands infront of his face.  
Kanda had to hold down a smile. 'thank god THEY havent changed, but i wonder about the rest.....'

"LAVI, KANDA, AND AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!" a girl came running up and kissed allen while glomping him Kanda would of shot her only all he had was a sword and he couldnt say slicing someone in half was an accedant "Road, darling, what are you doing?" sheril came up after road with the other noahs behind them. "Road you REALLY have to stop doing that....." allen said somehow getting road off him.  
"Welcome home!!" came a fimllair voice (komui)  
"EVERYONE!!" a girl with long black hair came running up "hello lenalee" everyone answerd to avoid certain deat from a certain sister-complex lenalee quikly began a conversation with everyone, but allen that is his mind was somewhere far off had been ever since he saw kanda look him over 'what was that look he gave me? I really want to tell him maybe if we have time alone...... kanda i love you'

A/N: sorry but i guess ill update it now and keep writing IF the story goes were i hope it does there might be a kiss.  
maybe.....

(1) if you dont know what this is then its a tux that has black on the inside and white on the out and if you still dont get that go look it up! 


	3. THE END?

a/n: here i am again with the update and yeah i realise i have many typos and such because my word is still down....... sucks for me huh?

Summary: yep heres the chapter that might be the last we'll see if anyone wants me to keep goin....

disclamier: i do not own -man if i did i would be in it and marry allen walker

WARNING: YOAI KISS (gay kiss)

"You cant be serious...." lavi was sitting across from allen at the dinning table. everyone (even kanda) was looking at allen in awe.  
"But I am, lavi, Im not hungry." allen sadi very seriously "GET THE NURSE!!!!!" Lavi screamed "Lavi......" Allen glared at his friend "my innocece is gone so im really not that hungry."  
"well, while we eat why dont you play us a tune on the piano, boy, I heard you were quite amazing" tyki said clamly Allen nodded, got up, and went over to the piano that had been placed in the room.

The melody started soft and then escalated drawing everyone listening in. everyone stoped eating just to listen to the amazing tune that was being played for them.  
even link who had come in to call a meeting stoped and stared with a twinkle in his eye watching,  
listening, to the song that seemed to stop time. The player of the tune's eyes were closed. he too listening to the fimlar tune.  
but when he played this song for these people, the ones who had become his family, it seemed almost brighter a more bright song.

Kanda watch his moyashi amazed.'wait MY moyashi how do i know hes mine?' his thoughts couldnt countine his mind went blank as he was drawn into the music.  
then before he knew it the music had stopped. he looked back at his moyashi, who was looking straghit at him, their eyes locked and for a second the world dissapeared.  
Then thunderous clapping came from all around them. they snapped out of what ever trance they were in. Allen stood and bowed which only resulted in the crowd screaming his name.  
Road ran up and kissed his moyashi. AGAIN. He was about to something, anything, to get her off him when....

"ROAD CAMELOT!!! get off Walker!!! NOW!!!" The order came from Link who had been clapping too. Allen had pushed Road off.  
"Now that its getting later we will asaign sleeping arangements because some rooms are being used to store newly collected data some wil have to share.  
"The fallowing rooms are being used: Miranda Lotto's You, Miranda will be sleepng in lenalees room Arysatar kroy's you, Arystar will be sleeping with Lavi Hakura Agashi's you, will be sleeping in lili's Yuu kanda's You, Kanda will be sleeping with Allen Walker "WHAT?!?!" kanda and Allen screamed at the same time.  
"Yuo two never change......." Komui said "All the noahs will be in the infrimary. you are to go and get your materials and move them into the room." Link finished

"Kanda!! Kanda stop walking so fast" Allen yelled after kanda as they made their way to Allens room. Kanda stoped he didnt know where to go any more. he had never been in allens room.  
Allen bumped into him, and kanda stoped breathing.  
Kanda blushed and said quickly "moyashi how do you get to your room" in a somehow demanding voice.  
Allen oblivous to everything just turned the corner and walked up to his room that was in that hallway.  
The door opened and kanda walked in. Allen closed the door. 'Say it now allen tell him! but what would happen? wouldnt it make tonight very akward'  
"Oi, Moyashi-" Kanda turned aroudand not realising how close allen was. it was a chain reaction Allen tripped over Kanda and landed on the bed and while trying to stop himself from falling had grabed Kanda.  
Kanda ended up on top of him and in a liplock. Disire won Kanda over hes started to pin Allen and lean into their kiss. Allen couldnt belive it Kanda had begun kissing him! Allen froze but then started to kiss him back.  
Kanda realised that Allen had begon to kiss him back and gratefully moved his tounge into Allens mouth. the parted both out of breath.  
Both were blushing maddly. "I love you....." Allen wispeared. Kanda simled, SMILED, gave Allen a quick kiss and wispeared "I love you too." Just Then the door burst open. 'LAVI'

A/N:there you have it you will soon know that hakura Agashi is one of my OC's PLZ r&r thanks 


	4. my DEAR friend yuuchan

A/n: I decided to keep going for one last (most likely suckish) chapter. this is it. no matter what my bffl says it is!

Summary: poor Lavi

disclaimer: i dont own man and never will 'sniff'

WARNING: boy on boy so you know if you dont like dont read. if you dont like why did you open it?

"Yuu-Chan? Allen-Chan? What?" After the suprise a grin spread across lavi's face "Having some fun are we?"  
"Lavi-i didn't-we didnt-" Allen stammered "Baka uasagi! did you KNOCK?! Did we TELL you to come in?!" kanda sneered still not getting off Allen.  
"awww.... the poor seme yuu-chan is unstatisfied" Allen guessed that lavi REALLY wanted do die. if that was the case lavi was about to get what he wanted.  
only after that kanda got off allen. allen blinked and kanda was strangling Lavi. "Yuu-Chan....off..cant...breathe" Lavi gasped out.  
"Don't call me yuu-chan!" Kanda said as the hands around the rabbits neck tightened.  
"K-kanda y-you should l-let g-go of l-l-lavi n-now" Allen stuttered when he realised he had just told kanda he loved him.  
only then did kanda let go of the rabbit. only to have the rabbit gasp out.  
"kanda will only let someone say his real name if its allen and if hes screaming it." lavi said grinning. yep, lavi had a death wish.  
allen looked up at kanda for a moment and then looked at lavi. Lavi took off running down the hall with kanda hot on his heels.

-----------------after lavi was brought to the infirmary-  
The door to allens room swung open to reveal Kanda. Allen blushed. 'my moyashi is so cute when he blushes' kanda thought barely realising a blush had crawled up his face as well.  
kanda went over to were allen was sitting on the bed and pinned him down again. before kanda could kiss him allen wispered.  
"we shoulld close the door" "And lock it..." Kanda added getting off his beloved moyashi. he closed and locked the door and went back to pinning his moyashi.  
"where were we?" Kanda asked huskily "I love you....." Allen said as a dark shade of red settled over his face.  
"And i love you too." Kanda finshed. he too blushed but not quite a dark shade. right after he finsihed his words he sent his lips crashing down on allen's.  
He bit allen's lower lip. allen gasped. kanda took his chance and slipped his tongue into allen's mouth. soon their tongues began dacing with one another.  
Kanda started to unbotton allens shirt (Allen had taken off his coat)the peiece of fabric came off easy. Kanda started nibbling and licking and sucking allens neck and he slowly made his way down his lovers chest.  
he found allens nipple and bit it causing a moan to errupt out of his lover. the sound caused his erecetion to get even harder.  
Allen started to undo kandas shirt and slip it down kandas back. There was a knock on the door. kanda moaned. "Kanda? is allen in there?" The soft voice of lenalee came through the door.  
allen and kanda froze.  
kanda looked at allen.  
" i should just see what she wants" allen wispered. kanda looked at allen. he shook his head. he knew very well what she was going to say. it was what kanda had told allen and allen had told kanda ' love you'.

A/n: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha im sooooooooooo evil1 sorry everyine maybe if i get my strength back ill continue (strength as in not being embarrsed to write further)  
and yes we might have a conffession or i could just end it.......... Can you r&r plz? 


	5. authors note

**A/N: I'm re-writing this story so it wont be so suckish. That's it.**


End file.
